


Traveling Companion

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-8-04</p>
    </blockquote>





	Traveling Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-8-04

It was three days into the voyage, and the American still hadn't shown himself.

Remus worked his way down to the bowels of the ship, not looking so much as sensing the presence of another. Of Another. He found him in the kitchen, peeling potatoes like something out of one of the movies Remus used to watch at his father’s knee.

His hair was blue turning to brown. “I don’t think this is the room you’re looking for,” he stated before looking up, his eyes dangerously clear. His head tilted and he smiled as those eyes surveyed Remus. “Right.”

Remus nodded, wondering how much of the lines, scars, years and gray the young man actually saw. “Yes. I’m Remus.”

He extended his hand, his nails painted purple. “Oz.”


End file.
